Nerd & Ninja Snippets
by Pan Tech
Summary: A collection of very short stories centered around Reeve and Yuffie. Pairing and friendship.


Well here it is... They are just a collection of of short one-shots I wrote in my free time. Originally I had no attention of posting them but after a long day of boredom I was like, 'What the hey, why not?!'

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?

Nerd & Ninja Snippets

* * *

**:First Meeting:**

Their first face to face meeting had been brief but definitely memorable. And not for the best of reasons.

Yuffie unceremoniously shoved the spiritless, mutilated contraption into Reeve's arm with an embarrassed shy grin. She mumbled, "We were playing a game." Though to most the scrap of metal that Reeve cradle in his arms was unrecognizable, he knew it was the remains of Cait Sith No. 2. The robot who had survived the forces of Sephiroth but couldn't manage the antics of a certain Ninja.

"Sorry about that, er, Reeve." The unsure expression on her face told him she had no idea if she had called him, the man behind the batty robot kitty with the Scottish accent by the right name.

Suddenly having the donning realization that Yuffie was going to be just as annoying in person as she was when he controlled Cait Sith, Reeve shook his head waving off her apology. "No problem."

That was their first real meeting but it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

**:Friendship:**

Somethings you can say to a friend that you can't to a lover and somethings you can say to a lover but wouldn't ever dare say to a friend. Reeve and Yuffie for the longest time fell in that odd spot were neither was sure where their terms lay.

Occasionally on the phone they'd say like lovers"I love you" before hanging up. This habit everyone found rather odd but Yuffie and Reeve thought nothing of it.

One day however Reeve said something that Yuffie did think something of. So much so that his totally sincere comment garnered him a stinging slap to the face.

Seeing the red palm print on Reeve's face and noticing her little Ninja friend had left the bar Tifa asked "What did you do Reeve?"

The man shrugged and rubbed his cheek begrudgingly regretting his words. "I said being as limber as she is she would have made a fantastic stripper."

* * *

**:Learning:**

Reeve was a student at life. Always eager to learn something new even now in his early forties he deemed no information too convoluted or trivial to be absorbed in his brain.

He had to thank his son one month old son for teaching him many knew things already in his short existence. For instance, Reeve learned the hard way that even when you are out of formula it was never under any circumstances suitable to give an infant a bottle of light coffee.

* * *

**:Origin:**

Reeve often said he didn't believe Yuffie was born at all but instead believed she just fell from the sky like some inhumanly creature only to be found by Godo. Yuffie would say she thought Reeve had simply congealed in a trash site for electronic equipment and used coffee cups.

He was merely joking. She, on the other hand, was completely serious.

* * *

**:Childhood:**

Unlike most couples they never talked about their childhoods with one another. It was something they left up too the others imagination.

Yuffie doubted Reeve would understand how her childhood played such a big part in shaping her anyway. He couldn't understand what it was like being an only heir to a Kingdom that desperately wanted a son. Losing your mother at a young age and feeling as if the weight of your fallen Kingdom rested on your small shoulders.

Reeve doubted Yuffie the Princess would understand what it was like growing up in a less than privileged household or how his father suddenly left his mother and him without any explanation. Not to mention being the sole provider for you ailing mother for nearly 21 years all the while trying to move up in the world

No, they both thought. The other would have no understanding whatsoever.

* * *

That's it. I may post some more if I ever get the itch too. Comment, concrit, flame I don't really care because any feedback will be appericated. 


End file.
